


I put a spell on you

by Serene_sama94



Series: Holiday's Specials [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Demons, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Muchos creerían que Tony simplemente tenía suerte por nacer con tal encanto, oh, pobres ilusos, la suerte nada tiene que ver aquí... Esta no es la historia de un niño con ángel, sino todo lo contrario, esta es la historia de un hombre, un esposo desesperado por hacer feliz al amor de su vida y que en un arranque renegó de su dios entregando sus servicios a otros para obtener lo que tanto deseaban. Si tan sólo Howard hubiera entendido la gravedad de negarse a saldar su deuda con el mismísimo diablo... la sangre Stark había pedido y la sangre Stark debía pagar.Especial de Halloween inspirado en la canción "I put a spell on you" de Nina Simone
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Holiday's Specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122287
Kudos: 3





	I put a spell on you

_Anthony Edward Stark siempre ha estado en la mira de todos, tiene un carisma natural que simplemente hace que lo amén de inmediato y ha sido así desde el primer minuto de su vida._

_En cuanto nació recibió la atención de todo el personal médico en la exclusiva clínica donde fue atendida su madre, bastaba una sola mirada a sus enormes y brillantes ojos color chocolate y esos diminutos hoyuelos que adornaban sus mejillas para caer embelesado por la dulce criatura, y fue justo por eso que Howard tuvo que contratar seguridad privada, no podía arriesgarse a qué intentarán robarse a su hijo… de nuevo._

_A sus dulces cuatro años era su inocente risita la que encantaba los oídos de chicos y grandes, en la escuela los niños peleaban por ser sus amigos y las maestras se desvivían por el castañito… y justo por eso María lo cambiaba de colegio tan constantemente, pues los tutores privados sólo habían llenado a la familia de órdenes de restricción._

_En su adolescencia las cosas no cambiaron, un joven tan consciente de lo que podía hacerle a la gente no traía nada bueno, pues el chico genio adoraba coquetear a diestra y siniestra sin temor a las repercusiones, y es que nadie parecía entender nunca que, el amor para Tony era nada más que un divertido juego, y justo por ello Jarvis debía intervenir, pues las jovencitas siempre amenazaban con quitarse la vida sino les correspondía y los jóvenes no sabían aceptar un no por respuesta…_

_Llegó su adultez, sus padres fallecieron, su leal Jarvis también, pero eso no detuvo su vida promiscua. Aprendió a usar ese carisma innato como un arma, obtenía siempre lo que quería de quién fuera, una sonrisa torcida y un batir de pestañas le eran suficientes para asegurar tratos millonarios, terminó ganándose el apodo de playboy a pulso, y era ahora Pepper Potts quién se había cargo de alejar a "la basura" después de que obtenía lo deseado._

_Su vida fue así por muchos años hasta que conoció a Steven Grant Rogers, Capitán del ejército de los Estados Unidos, hombre conocido por su patriotismo y rectitud, predicando siempre los buenos valores y costumbres. Era obvio que el militar jamás posaría su mirada en alguien tan distinto a él como lo era Stark, y fue justo por eso que el castaño cayó rendido por el rubio de ojos azules. Fue un año duro para el genio, pues se negaba a darse por vencido fácilmente, estaba decidido a conquistar al capitán Rogers sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer y fue en una gala de la fundación María Stark cuando por fin lo logró. Se había encontrado con un antiguo amante, el Dr. Stephen Strange, neurocirujano de gran renombre a nivel mundial quien seguía profundamente enamorado del magnate y se negaba a dejarle en paz, Steve intercedió al ver cómo el médico intentaba llevarse al castaño a rastras fuera del salón de baile aún después de múltiples negativas._

_"-Vuelve a poner un dedo sobre MI Tony y lamentarás haber nacido"- había siseado el militar con las mandíbulas apretadas y la sangre hirviente de celos. El de ojos castaños sonrió radiante cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron los labios del ojiazul, y sin darle tiempo de analizar sus palabras lo arrastró hasta una terraza y se lanzó a sus brazos besándole profundamente… Desde esa noche la magia entre ellos se encendió, Steve decía que había caído rendido ante la belleza del otro desde el primer instante pero se resistía a caer en sus redes por miedo a ser uno más en su lista, pero ahora que estaban juntos se sentía pleno, él describía que estar con el castaño era como caer en una especie de hechizo, que una mirada suya bastaba para esclavizarte y que te volvías adicto a su mera presencia. Su relación se guiaba por una pasión desenfrenada y una confianza plena en el otro, no se cansaban de demostrar al mundo cuánto se amaban, llenándose siempre de detalles y motes cursis que antes jamás se hubieran relacionado con el dueño de Stark Industries._

Hoy 31 de octubre, poco más de dos años después de aquel suceso, la pareja anunciaba públicamente su compromiso, ante las cámaras el moreno no dejaba de sonreír y robar besos a su pareja mientras mostraba el discreto pero hermoso diamante que anteriormente había pertenecido a Sarah Rogers y que desde ahora por nada del mundo abandonaría su dedo anular. Muchos creerían que Tony simplemente tenía suerte por nacer con tal encanto, oh, pobres ilusos, la suerte nada tiene que ver aquí… Está no es la historia de un niño con ángel, sino todo lo contrario, está es la historia de un hombre, un esposo desesperado por hacer feliz al amor de su vida y que en un arranque renegó de su dios entregando sus servicios a otros para obtener lo que tanto deseaban. Si tan sólo Howard hubiera entendido la gravedad de negarse a saldar su deuda con el mismísimo diablo… la sangre Stark había pedido y la sangre Stark debía pagar.

Tony y Steve dormían plácidamente en su habitación, se abrazaban como de costumbre con diminutas sonrisas adornando sus rostros, muestra de lo grato y dulces que eran sus sueños, tan ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sin saber que la IA que les vigilaba había sido cuidadosamente desactivada... el castaño era tan feliz que se permitió bajar la guardia, olvidándose del diminuto problema que le había perseguido toda la vida.

-No lo mereces Rogers, nadie lo merece…- susurró aquella figura escondida entre las sombras y sin esperar un segundo blandió el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas clavándolo en el pecho del rubio.

-¡¿Q-qué…- Steve apenas pudo balbucear despertando por el dolor, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los de su atacante y la sorpresa le invadió al reconocerle, antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera defenderse aquel cuchillo salió de su carne tan sólo para volver a entrar una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que la luz se extinguió de sus ojos.

-Tony, mi dulce Tony…- una mano ensangrentada acarició suavemente el rostro del castaño quien se removió entre sueños.- Despierta hermoso…

-… Mmm ¿Steve?- susurró entre sueños

-No, él ya no nos molestará nunca más- susurraron mientras acariciaban sus cabellos

-¿Qué?- Tony despertó alarmado ante tales palabras, se sentó en la cama sintiendo la humedad y giró la vista tan sólo para horrorizarse con la vista de su prometido completamente masacrado.- S… S-steve… no, no, no… amor, no…

-Todo va a estar bien cariño- dijeron a su espalda, el castaño giró al reconocer aquella voz

-¿Qué hiciste?...

-Él estaba interfiriendo entre nosotros amor…

-¿Te volviste loca Pepper?- gritó el magnate con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro sin control alguno

-¿Loca? ¿Yo?- siseo la mujer acercándose con furia y tomándole de los cabellos

-¿Por qué Pep?- sollozó

-Porque tú eres mío, sólo mío… nadie más te merece, llevo años cuidando de ti, alejando a todos esos idiotas y zorras, la verdad es que esperaba que se te pasará el capricho con Rogers pero tuve que intervenir- murmuró acercándose a su rostro, la mano que tomaba el cuchillo bajó acercándose peligrosamente a su abdomen

-Por favor Pep, todavía puedo salvarlo, sólo vete, no diré nada, pero déjame salvarlo…

-¿Quién es el loco ahora? ¿Por qué salvaría a lo único que nos separaba?- susurró y el filo se encajó levemente en la piel de sus abdominales

-¡Pepper por favor! No le hagas daño al bebé, por favor, por favor…- sollozó víctima del pánico

-... ¿Bebé?... ¿Ese idiota te preñó?- gruñó jalando sus cabellos con más fuerza

-Por favor… no lo dañes… por favor…

-... Incluso muerto sigue entrometiéndose ¿Cierto? No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo

-¡Pepper détente! ¡No!

Los gritos se hicieron escuchar en la habitación mientras el genio pataleaba y se removía intentando proteger su vientre, pero todo fue en vano, la mujer cortó profundamente y sus manos hurgaron entre las entrañas de aquel al que llamaba el amor de su vida en búsqueda de aquel pequeño intruso que se interponía en sus planes…

Al día siguiente la nación entera estuvo de luto, fue Happy quien encontró los cuerpos destrozados de la pareja con Pepper aún dormida a su lado, cubierta en su sangre y balbuceando incoherencias, miles de personas lloraron la muerte del hombre más amado de la nación y lamentaron la terrible tragedia que también se llevó a su futuro esposo y al pequeñito que apenas se formaba en su interior. Mientras tanto en las profundidades del infierno un contrato se sellaba y las llamas lo consumían… Si tan sólo Howard no se hubiera negado hacía tantos años, pero bueno, al final yo siempre me cobró… la sangre Stark pidió y fue la sangre Stark la que pagó.

**FIN**


End file.
